gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Drive System
The "Twin Drive System" is the use of two GN Drives for synchronous GN particle generation. The system was originally unique to only GN-0000 00 Gundam; Innovators later stole the data from Celestial Being and reversed engineered the design to work on two GN Tau Drives, CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Description & Characteristics Twin Drive is a 200 year old GN technological concept originally drafted by Aeolia Schenberg. Aeolia theorized that if two GN Drives performed synchronous GN particle generation (with high topographical production ratios), a Gundam can reach to greater thresholds in particle generation; it would take nearly 200 years for his theory to be proven correct. The greatest complication is that no two GN Drives are exactly the same, it needs the correct pairing to properly work. When paired with a GN Drive, both drives must synchronously generate above 80% to produce a stable 'synergy' in which both drives' combined productivity is squared (by coupling the drives' production); due to its experimental nature, the Twin Drive is highly unstable to properly generate particles at higher rates. It's because of its unstable nature, CB developed particle stabilizing equipment to properly manage/control the system in order to bring out its full potential; GNR-010 0 Raiser was created to fully utilize the system in conjunction with GN-0000 00 Gundam. The peripheral additions not only stabilize the system, but enhanced its GN particle production to 300%+ when utilizing its Trans-Am System and Raiser System. Innovators subsequently stolen CB's data on Twin Drive and reverse engineered its own version without peripheral equipment, suggesting Innovators managed to perfect the technology. After the defeat of Innovators, the technology was retained within Veda. After Gundam Meister Tieria Erde merged with Veda, CB was free to examine data over Innovators' technological developments. By AD 2314, CB have corrected the flaws of Twin Drive and improved it's design. The new system has been miniaturized and enhanced to prevent synchronous particle generation errors without the need of peripheral equipement; the full aspects of the improved Twin Drive is unknown. Twin Drive Output In a regular 2 Drive configuration with a regular setup, the total amount of particle output is doubled that of a single Drive because the number of Drives has doubled as well. With a 2 GN Drive machine using a Twin Drive setup, the particle produced is not doubled that of a single Drive output but instead squared that of a single Drive output.This happens because of the synchronization of the 2 GN Drives,which is the function of the Twin Drive System to achieve a very high end performance.PG 00 Raiser manual,Page 3 GN Drive section;translation source:http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/3447.html It is unknown how synchronization percentage between the Drives affect the total real output of the particles,however a minimal of 80% is needed for the Twin Drive to function and the squaring of particles to initiate.Gundam 00 Season Episode 2 Twin Drive;mentioned by Ian Vashtihttp://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Drive_(episode) System Features Trans-Am System When Trans-Am utilize the full potential of the Twin Drive System, GN particles scattered within the area creates a telepathic effect to those around them. Humans in close proximity will temporarily develop the ability to sense the minds and voices of other people. Those who understand how to take advantage of this benefit can anticipate the intentions and actions of others within a limited field area. Exposing to this concentration of GN particles for a long time will allow a person to permanently develop ability to use Quantum Brainwave (e.g. Setsuna). Trans-Am Burst System When the quantum brainwaves of a pure Innovator synchronize with the Twin Drive, the GN particles are purified and production enhanced, as well as expanding people's consciousnesses, while at the same time disrupting the quantum brainwaves of Innovades. The Twin Drives produce massive amounts of GN particles in a rainbow-like hue, streaming from them in waves. There is enough particles to envelop a colony. Also, the GN particles are able to halt the cellular mutation of the GN Tau particles. History Development The technology was developed personally by Aeolia Schenberg and placed it in the GN drives' black box, along with Trans Am. When Aeolia was shot by Alejandro Corner, a failsafe unlocked the secrets of the black box. Celestial Being had been trying to develop the technology during their four year absence. GN Drive Compatibility Tests During the four-year period after their defeat by the newly-created Federation, Celestial Being conducted matching test combinations with the four GN Drives at their disposal, Setsuna having disappeared with Exia and its GN Drive. Tieria was the one at the 00 Gundam's controls durin this period. However, no permutation of Drives could achieve synchronization, thus the Twin Drive System remained conceptual. When Setsuna and Exia's GN Drive were recovered, the final test was concluded, and as it revealed itself to be compatible 0 Gundam's drive, the Twin Drive System was at last deployed. Launching 00 Gundam The Twin Drive System's first activation was facilitated by the activation of 00's Trans-Am, and in its combat debut it proved to be a formidable machine. However, even with the Drives synchronized the system is highly unstable and can not work at a capacity over 80%. What's more, subsequent uses of the Trans-Am System are shown to throw the unstable system out of balance, damaging the 00 Gundam's systems and causing the synchronization ratio to drop below the minimum threshold. 00 Raiser The support craft 0-Raiser is developed with specialized equipment intended to stabilize the Twin Drive System, so that when the two units are docked together, the resulting machine, 00-Raiser, can utilize the full capabilities of its Twin Drive System, exponentially increasing its output and combat capability. Conversely, should the 0-Raiser be damaged or disconnected, 00 Gundam is no longer capable of fighting at its full power. The 00-Raiser's incredibly high GN Particle output is likely a leading cause of Setsuna's Innovation - by the time he confronts Ribbons Almark, Setsuna has transcended simply human and become a Pure-bred-Type Innovator. Original Twin Drive vs. Pseudo Twin Drive Ribbons Almark, through Anew Returner, stole the Twin Drive's data from Celestial Being and used it to complete his Reborns Gundam, which achieves combat performance equal to that of 00-Raiser despite using synchronized Tau Drives instead of true GN Drives. However,it has been stated that Pseudo Twin Drive is inferior to original Twin Drive just by being made out of GN Drive Taus in the first place with Reborns equaling 00 Raiser in performance due to superior mobile suit technology.Reborns 00.net web profile;translation by mike_s_6;Japanese web page:http://www.gundam00.net/ms/10g.html;last accessed on 29th January 2010 Other weaknesses are probably those associated with Tau Drives in general such as the limited operational timeHG Gundam Throne Drei manual and the the inability to operate after Trans-AmDX Mechanics March 09 issueHG Hilling Care's Garazzo manualHG Trans-Am Susanowo manual but any other specific weaknesses is not known at this time,if any. 00 QanT Setsuna's next Gundam, the GNT-0000 00 QanT, has been revealed to use new data on the Twin Drive System gleaned from Level Seven of Veda and transmitted to Celestial Being by Tieria, The details of this new data are unknown, as is 00 QanT's Drive placement at this time, as it lacks the twin propulsion cones of its predecessor. References External Links *00 Gundam's GN Drive Mechanical Illustration *Twin Drive System on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Technology